


What have you done to my best friend?

by Pjo_hoo_mcga_toa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson Friendship, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace Friendship, F/M, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjo_hoo_mcga_toa/pseuds/Pjo_hoo_mcga_toa
Summary: for all of those wondering what happened after Thalia turned back to a human because Uncle Rick totally should have put in a scene about this. guess I just have to write it myself.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	What have you done to my best friend?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction sorry if it is short I can always continue it you would like but I have some other percy and annabeth centric fics that I have written already and if this goes okay then I am planning on posting those (I also have some solangelo and I'm sure we all agree that they and second if not better than percabeth)

Thalia POV

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by gaping faces.

Then suddenly a boy of about thirteen years old, took charge. He picked my up and draped one of my arms around his shoulder, as soon as he picked me up he said “Why aren’t you guys helping! Come on we got to get her to the big house.” people immediately began scrambling to help and or get out of the way as soon as he said that, he was obviously respected enough to give orders. Which was another thing she didn’t understand, how could this thirteen year old boy be in charge, I mean like I said he was thirteen. He turned to me, and asked me my name, “Thalia Grace” after that dramatic statement I promptly passed out.

* * *

I woke up two hours later and the centaur Chiron, yes you heard me right the Chiron, had told me I had been a tree for six years. Then she met, or I guess re-met, Annabeth who was 13 now and also found out that her best friend Luke was a traitor and the one who had poisoned her tree. Well she still had Annabeth, today just wasn’t her day.

She was getting the tour from Annabeth when that same boy from when she became un-treeified, body slammed into me. “Oh my Gods, Thalia I’m so sorry, you ok?” he offered me his hand, I swat it away, “I’m more than capable of getting up myself,” he sticks his hand back out “undoubtedly,” this time I comply and take his hand and he helps me up.

Then I guess he remembered that he was running from something and frantically turns to Annabeth. “I need your Yankees cap, the Stoll’s are after me because I got them back from yesterday,”

* * *

_**(AN: let’s just pretend that Annabeth has had her cap since she met Thalia, because I’m the one writing this and I can do what I want)**_ ,

* * *

that definitely wasn’t going to work, Annabeth let no one and I mean no one use her invisibility cap not even me. To my surprise she just smirks and hands him the cap, “Alright, but I’m expecting the full story once you're off the hook,” he puts on the hat and disappeared, then I heard a whisper out of nowhere. “Canoe Lake, five minutes, full story,” then it was gone.

Annabeth smiles and then beckoned me to follow her to the canoe lake. So there we were standing on the dock when an invisible force pushed us in. I start to panic because I can’t breathe underwater when all of the sudden I am dry. I turned to see Annabeth hit something not there and then the boy shimmered into existence,

“Seaweed Brain, this story better be good to make up for you pushing us into the lake!” I expected her to sound angry, but her tone of voice was telling me something else. She spoke to him with amusement, love? No it couldn’t be, it won't be, I refuse to believe it. So then he goes on to tell us how he SHOT!! The Stoll brothers with fart arrows.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT,” oh this is going to be good, “WITHOUT INVITING ME!” wait what.

I was going to question her but she kept yelling, “If I was there in the first place then you would have been able to do better than that, and I bet you missed them too because you can’t shoot a bow and arrow if your life depended on it!,”

Oh ya, no one can calm Annabeth down when she’s mad. I can’t wait to see him get creamed. Annabeth punched him and he didn’t even flinch, and Annabeth can pack a punch I speak from experience, “hey I’m sorry Wise Girl,” what is up with these nicknames, first Seaweed Brain now Wise Girl,

“if it makes you feel any better I’m sure the Stoll’s will get back at me again soon, they always do, and this time you can make up all of the revenge plans, alright?” he was unnaturally calm considering he was currently facing the wrath of an angry Annabeth.

Then when I thought the day couldn’t get any stranger she smiled and said, “you better.” I would like to say that I wasn’t standing there watching their exchange gaping like a fish, but that would be a lie. When Percy properly introduced himself to me the only thought going through my head was how much I hated my cousin for taking away my family, my only friend, my Annabeth.


End file.
